Brennan got shot!
by paomar0832
Summary: When Brennan get's shot. Booth comes to help her. Hannah gets mad. who will her choose? Season 6. I only own the plot. FOX and Hart Hanson own Bones. Hope you like it!


**9:34pm**

Booth was cuddling with Hannah in his bed. They just had sex. Hannah head was in Booth's chest and Booth was caressing her hair. Hannah looked up to Booth.

Hannah: "Want another round?"  
Booth: "Let's do it"

Hannah straddled Booth and began kissing him. His phone started to ring.

Hannah: "Don't answer it"

Booth ignored the phone and got his hands on Hannah's body. The phone stopped for seconds and then started to ring again. Booth ignored it again. While they were having sex the phone kept ringing. Hannah stopped kissing him.

Hannah: "Just answer it and see what they want."

Hannah climbed out of Booth's body. He answered the Phone without looking at the name.

**"What?!"  
**"Booth, I need help!" (Crying)  
**"Angela, why don't you just call Bones so she ca-"  
**"Booth! Brennan has been shot!"  
**"WHAT! I'm coming! Where are you?"  
**"In her apartment. Please hurry!"

Booth got dressed in a blink of an eye. He took his gun and his badge.

Hannah: "What happened Seeley?"  
Booth: "Bones has been shot. I'll call you okay"

Booth left and Hannah was in bed with her mouth wide open. He turned on the sirens and hurried to Brennan's apartment. The front door was open and he heard sobs from inside the apartment. He walked to the kitchen and found Brennan lying in a pool of blood and Angela putting pressure in her wound. The bulled wound was in her left shoulder. There was a hole in the kitchen window. Booth took Brennan in his arms and brought her to the SUV. Angela was right behind him. When they got to the hospital they immediately got her into surgery.

Booth: "How did you found her?"  
Angela: "I was calling her and it was really weird that she didn't answer. So I came into her house and found her" (Crying)  
Booth: "I was having sex with Hannah"  
Angela: (Glared at him) "I'm going to call the others"

Angela called Cam, Hodgins and Sweets. Booth was in the waiting room. He has his hand on his eyes. He wasn't there to protect her. In that moment, he got a call. It was Broadsky.

"What do you want Jacob?"  
**"I warned you Booth"  
**"Did you shoot Bones?"  
**"You got my partner to kill herself. I tried to kill yours."  
**"You are going to die in hell Jacob. I'm going to find you and I'm going to kill you"

Booth hanged up the call and looked at the ceiling. What if Angela didn't get to her house earlier? He was almost crying, in that moment Cam, Hodgins and Sweets came up to him.

Cam: "Where is Dr. Brennan?"  
Booth: "Surgery. She lost a lot of blood."  
Hodgins: "Where's Angela?"  
Booth: "I don't know. She left to call you guys"  
Sweets: "Who shot her?"  
Booth: "Broadsky. He called me."

The doctor walked to the group in the waiting room. Angela came walking behind.

Doctor: "Temperance Brennan's family?"  
Angela: "We are her friends. She has no family."  
Doctor: "Well, I need two people to come into my office"  
Cam: "Booth, Angela you should go"

Booth and Angela followed the doctor into his office.

Doctor: "Please, Take a seat." (They sat in the chairs) "She lost a lot of blood. We took the bullet out. She will need rest and no work by two weeks. We need a blood donor."  
Booth: "What kind of blood is she?"  
Doctor: "O+ she can receive from O+ and O-"  
Booth: "I'm O+"  
Angela: "I'm A+ can't donate"  
Doctor: "Well, sir pass by the counter and inform to the nurse you will be donating blood to the patient Temperance Brennan"  
Booth: "Okay"  
Angela: "Can we see her?"  
Doctor: "Not until we get the blood donation"  
Angela: "Okay, Thanks"

Booth and Angela walked back to the waiting room.

Cam: "Is she okay?"  
Angela: "She needs a blood donor. Booth is going to donate."  
Booth: "I'll see you guys in a few. I'm going to the counter"

Angela, Hodgins, Cam and Sweets went to the cafeteria to get coffe while Booth donated the blood. They got the coffee and went back to the wqaiting room. Angela explained what happened and then Booth came. He had a gauzes in both arms.

Cam: "Why do you have two gauzes?"  
Booth: "Blood didn't flow in my left arm, They got the blood out of the right hand."  
Hodgins: "We got you coffee"(Handed him coffee)  
Booth: "Thanks"

He started to drink his coffee when his phone ran. It was Hannah.

"Booth"  
**"When are you coming home Seeley?"  
** "I'm coming home when I see Bones"  
** "She will be fine in the morning"  
**  
What Hannah said pissed off Booth. How could she be okay in the morning? She was almost killed!

"She won't be fine in the morning! She almost died!"  
**"I'm sorry Seeley. Is just that I want you in bed. I feel alone"  
** "Then you have to wait. I'll call you later Hannah"

Everyone was looking at Booth. A while passed and then the doctor came up to the group again.

Doctor: "You can see her now. She's going to wake up in minutes"

Everyone walked to her room. She had a blanket that covered all her body and stopped at her chest. There was blood in the gauze that covered her wound. She slowly opened her eyes. She looked at her surroundings. You could see fear in her eyes. Booth looked at Angela. He had never seen his partner afraid. She tried to move and the winced.

Angela: "Don't move sweety"  
Brennan: "What happened? Why am I in the hospital? Why does my arm hurt?"  
Booth: "Broadsky shot you. And you lost a lot of blood"  
Brennan: "Why do you have gauzes in your arms?"  
Booth: "I donated blood for you"  
Cam: "Do you remember anything?"  
Brennan: (closes her eyes and then opens them again) "I was serving myself coffee and then everything went black"  
Sweets: "Nothing more?"  
Brennan: (Tears up) "I'm scared."  
Angela: "Everything is going to be fine sweety. We will catch Broadsky" (Caresses her hair)  
Hodgins: "We should leave."  
Angela: "I'm staying with her"  
Booth: "See you tomorrow Bones" (Kisses her forehead)

Everyone left. Booth went to his apartment. Hannah was in the bed. When he entered, She rapidly got her shirt off.

Booth: "Hannah, I'm not in the mood."  
Hannah: "Seeley, she will be fine. She just got shot in... what? the arm?"  
Booth: (Looks at her really mad) "She got shot in the chest! She almost died!"

Hannah looked down. Booth got in bed and stared to the ceiling. _Tomorrow im going to be with Bones. No matter what._

* * *

Hey guys! I know that we are almost in season 10. But it's like I never got out of season 5-6. I get inspiration from EVERYTHING.

You know that Booth donated blood to Brennan, Well people with tattoos can donate blood after 1 year of getting the tattoo done. Well, I think Booth (David) got that tattoo years ago.

Hope you guys like it!

Reviews are good. If you have requests review or PM


End file.
